


the after

by Charmsilver



Series: dreamers [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmsilver/pseuds/Charmsilver
Summary: From the nightmares the dream begins.'“Yes, but,” Arthur crowded Merlin again, his lips hovering over Merlin’s until Merlin closed the gap between them and covered Arthur’s mouth with his own. “Did you mean it?”'
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: dreamers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549249
Comments: 12
Kudos: 490





	the after

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy sequel to swans for your enjoyment!

Merlin

It was like a dream.

For years he had hid himself from Arthur; he’d pretended and acted and lied so that Arthur would never know what he truly was. He had thought that if Arthur found out then all would be lost – their connection severed, their destiny broken.

But circumstances beyond his control had made all the lies unravel. Arthur had entered into Merlin’s dreams to save him from a never-ending nightmare, and in the process he had learned of Merlin’s true nature. And despite everything Merlin believed, Arthur had not turned against him; instead he forgave him, he comforted Merlin and cared for him and assured him that he was safe.

Something else had changed too. Merlin could not recall every dream that Arthur had witnessed; he didn’t know what precisely Arthur had seen, but ever since that night, Arthur had been gentler with him, kinder even. And the king had taken to touching Merlin regularly – hands on Merlin’s shoulders and arms and sides, holding him in place with these physical touches that made Merlin’s heart palpitate almost painfully.

He knew what he wanted it to mean. But Arthur never went further than these small points of contact; they never huddled together in Arthur’s bed they way that had after Merlin had first awoken from his nightmares, weak and emotionally vulnerable, desperate for some measure of comfort.

Sometimes Merlin woke in his own bed, alone, and wondered what Arthur would do if he went to his chambers in the middle of the night. Would Arthur welcome him there, curl his arms around Merlin and hold him as they drifted off to sleep? Or would he shake his head and wave Merlin away with a flick of his fingers?

Objectively Merlin knew that things had changed between them: that Arthur’s actions could not be explained by mere pity. But his insecurities still plagued him, mocking his innermost desires and laughing at the suggestion that Arthur might care for him in the way Merlin so desperately wanted him to.

Merlin still didn’t understand how Arthur could feel anything but hatred towards him.

Arthur

It had been weeks since Arthur had retrieved Merlin from the grips of the Caer Ibormeith. Weeks since Arthur had learned that Merlin was not only a sorcerer, but that he was in love with Arthur too.

And yet Merlin showed no sign of wanting Arthur in any new way; he attended him as normal, acting as though nothing had changed. The only difference was that now that Arthur knew about Merlin’s magic, he could not understand how he hadn’t seen it before. Merlin was hardly subtle; at night he would occasionally light the fire with a flick of his wrist, he’d turn up in Arthur’s room with a pile of mending, flawlessly done, which now that Arthur thought about it, Merlin could never have achieved without the help of magic. Perhaps Merlin was simply less reserved about his magic now, since Arthur already knew – what did he have to hide?

But Merlin was insufferably distant too. Arthur could hardly keep his hands away from him – he ached to touch him whenever he was near, wanting to assure himself that Merlin was still the same man as before. He thought Merlin would welcome these touches, but he would always stiffen when Arthur’s hands touched him, and he wouldn’t relax until Arthur (reluctantly) drew himself away.

He began to wonder if he had misunderstood Merlin’s dream. A man could love another in any number of ways – why should Arthur assume Merlin meant it in a romantic sense?

And yet in the dream it had seemed so clear. The dark blush on Merlin’s cheeks, the hurt at the dream Arthur’s rejection, had told Arthur all he’d needed to know.

So why was Merlin acting so strangely?

It came to a head one evening, the low sunlight curling in through the windows in Arthur’s chambers, Arthur seated at his table, poring over a draft of a speech he had to give the following day. Merlin was reading the council reports – not because Arthur had asked him to – but because he was a nosy busybody.

“There’s something off about Lord Alfric’s numbers,” Merlin said suddenly, startling Arthur from his reading.

“Hm?”

“He’s asked that the northern regiment be provided with far too much food. This list would feed a hundred people, but there’s only twenty men in the regiment.”

Arthur’s foggy mind couldn’t quite process what Merlin had said. He stood and leaned over Merlin so he could read the parchment in question. “Ah,” he said, nodding, Merlin’s hair brushing his chin. “That’s because they’re sheltering the residents of Bainridge; the town was destroyed by floodwaters not two weeks ago.”

Merlin nodded in understanding, but Arthur didn’t move. He reached for Merlin’s shoulder, folding his fingers over the bones.

Almost at once, Merlin went rigid.

“Merlin,” Arthur said lowly. Their faces were close together, though Merlin’s was turned away, looking determinedly at the papers in front of him.

“_Merlin_,” Arthur said again.

Slowly Merlin turned to face him; their noses were inches apart now and Arthur could feel Merlin’s breath on his cheek.

“What is it, sire?” Merlin asked hoarsely.

Arthur huffed. “I have tried to be perfectly clear with you, Merlin,” Arthur said gently. “I thought that you wanted…”

Merlin shuddered under his hand and Arthur paused, concerned. Merlin looked surprised, wary.

“In your dreams,” Arthur continued. “Your nightmares,” he clarified. “Don’t you remember?”

Merlin shook his head. “I only remember snatches,” he said quietly. “Did I – did you see…”

Arthur sighed. He understood now. He dropped his forehead to Merlin’s and cradled Merlin’s head in his hands. Merlin’s breaths came shaky and warm against his mouth until Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s. It was chaste and close-mouthed, but Arthur’s whole body sang at the contact.

When he pulled back Merlin was staring at him with wide eyes. “What,” he began. “What did you see? In my dreams?”

“You,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin again just because he could. Merlin’s lips parted this time and Arthur licked at Merlin’s bottom lip eagerly. “You said you loved me.”

Merlin froze.

“Did you mean it?” he asked, pulling back at last, watching Merlin for a sign.

“I.” Merlin licked his red bitten lips. “I didn’t know you’d seen that.”

“Yes, but,” Arthur crowded Merlin again, his lips hovering over Merlin’s until Merlin closed the gap between them and covered Arthur’s mouth with his own. “Did you mean it?” he asked when they broke apart, both breathing a little faster.

Merlin fisted his hand in Arthur’s jacket. “Yes,” he said resolutely. “Yes, Arthur, I meant it.”

Merlin

Arthur had begun to speak about the possibility of lifting the ban on magic. Merlin daren’t believe it to be true, but then Arthur managed to pass a revision to the first bill lessening the punishment for magic from death without trial to a fine dependant upon the type of magic performed.

After that the court of Camelot erupted into a frenzy. Many took Arthur’s side, having seen the unjust cruelty of Uther’s old system, but others remained staunchly opposed to all magic and would not support Arthur’s new decrees. In the end those against were shouted down, but Arthur was still wary of announcing a full lift on the ban, favouring a less abrupt approach.

For the most part Merlin agreed; it was a sensible method that would ensure a smooth transition for those who had for so long believed magic to be evil.

And yet Merlin was impatient. He had waited his entire life to be able to practise magic freely, and even though the king himself knew, he still had to hide from everybody else.

Worse, if anybody discovered he was a sorcerer then they could easily jump to the conclusion that Merlin was enchanting Arthur and using him as a puppet to impose his own authority on Camelot. And if they knew of the prince’s affections towards Merlin… no one would believe in his innocence.

Arthur, however, remained oblivious to this possibility. He had become rather tactile following the change in their relationship – a side of Arthur that Merlin was quite fond of in the privacy of Arthur’s chambers. In public it was a different matter.

Arthur had taken to initiating physical contact when others were around – a touch to his shoulder, to his lower back, a press of thighs as they sat at the round table. They were innocent enough, but it was only a matter of time before someone noticed.

The last straw came after court one afternoon. Arthur rose from his throne and turned to Merlin; he reached for his elbow and drew him in close so he could whisper in his ear. “Lady Arlene and Sir Tarn are looking rather cosy, don’t you think?”

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur’s gossiping, but he did steal a glance at the two who were standing at the edge of the hall, their heads huddled together and their shoulders brushing as they whispered to one another. They looked, to Merlin’s horror, just as he and Arthur did. And then Arthur grinned and slid his hand up the back of Merlin’s shirt, splaying his fingers out over Merlin’s bare skin.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered urgently, leaning away from the king. “Anyone could see.”

“So what?” Arthur dropped his hand to Merlin’s lower back, skimming the top of his trousers.

Merlin blushed furiously. “You can’t –“ he stammered. “_Arthur_, stop.”

Arthur did, drawing his hand away abruptly. He looked at Merlin expectantly, one eyebrow quirked.

“Oh for Heaven’s sake,” Merlin grumbled. “Come with me.” He led the way from the room, ignoring the curious gazes of the remaining court members, and didn’t stop until he and Arthur were safely ensconced in a private alcove away from prying eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. “No, Arthur. But you need to understand… nobody can know about us.”

Arthur looked displeased. “Why not?”

“Because,” Merlin said through gritted teeth. “If anyone finds out I’m a sorcerer, and then they find out we’re… we’re… well, you know. They might think I’ve enchanted you. And then they’ll definitely never let you lift the ban. And they’ll… they’ll…”

The king took Merlin’s hand in his. “All right,” he said grimly. “All right, I get it.”

“Just,” Merlin sighed. “We need to pretend, for now, like everything’s the same.”

“I don’t want to hide forever.”

“Nor do I. I’ve hidden long enough, don’t you think?”

Arthur eyed Merlin carefully. “Yes,” he agreed. “You have.” There was something brewing in Arthur’s expression, Merlin could see a plan forming even as he watched.

“Arthur, whatever you’re going to say…”

But Arthur held up his hand, silencing him. “I’m going to repeal the ban on magic,” Arthur said. “And an appropriate amount of time afterwards I will name you Court Sorcerer. Perhaps you’ll reveal your magic to the court and I’ll act surprised so none will suspect I already knew.”

Merlin blinked. “What?”

“And an appropriate amount of time after that…”

“What?” Merlin repeated, struck dumb.

“I will ask for your hand.”

“_What_?” Merlin nearly fell over backwards.

Arthur was grinning. “Consider this a pre-proposal. I’ll be expecting an answer right away when I ask.”

Merlin was half-panicking. Arthur was going to _propose_? “You can’t be serious.”

He nudged Merlin’s chin with his hand, lifting it slightly. “I am,” he said. “We’ll have to start putting on an act beforehand, of course. If it’s too abrupt some might be suspicious… but I’m confident no one will be too surprised. And once we’re wed… no one will mind a few displays of affection here and there.” Arthur’s smirk was infuriating… and gorgeous.

“You… you want to marry me so we can grope each other in public?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Grope? Honestly Merlin, who raised you? But, yes, that’s the gist of it.”

“You’re… you’re…” Merlin couldn’t think of the word. _Insufferable, unbelievable, absurd…_

“Amazing?” Arthur suggested, pulling Merlin against him. “Clever? Magnificent?”

“A prat,” Merlin said, hiding his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck.

And if he cried a few tears of joy? Well… no one except Arthur would be the wiser.


End file.
